I Live For You
by Human Inuaysha
Summary: Tohru is intrusted to Hatori as a promise from Kyou not wanting her to stay alone with Shigure in the woods. Tohru countinues to see Kyou in the cage thanks to Hatori. Yuki is off at college now as well.
1. Chapter 1

We do not own Fruits Basket

* * *

She sat outside on the porch her chocolate colored hair was braided back. She wore a light blue dress that was covered by a tan jacket with mittens and a scarf that Hatori had given her. She tilted her head back looking to the doctor that seemed to be writing something down. "... Hatori-san tonight when I go to feed Kyou-kun can I bring him a blanket its getting to cold out."

Hatori's hands held a small pad, on which he took notes about his patients conditions. The sound of her voice, however, drew him away from that, his eyes slowly falling on her. "I suppose you can, but you must be discrete about it... Akito doesn't want the cat to be comfortable, hence why he's in a concrete box." Slowly he turned to walk into his office once more, "I need to call in a prescription for you, so just sit tight."

She nodded lightly as she kicked her feet a bit that hung over the edge of the porch. "I promise not to attract attention Hatori-san, if I do I won't be able to see Kyou-kun anymore." Picking up the phone within his office, Hatori called in a prescription for sleep aids. He'd noticed that it seemed as though Tohru hadn't been sleeping properly since Kyo'd been brought to the cage, so he thought a sleep aid would do her some good.

She fell silent while he was on the phone her eyes glancing up to the birds that seemed to flutter to where someone was throwing seed. She slowly leaned over to see who it was. Her eyes widened a bit as she got up quickly moving into the doctor's room sitting at a desk he gave her. The soft sound of the phone clicking left Hatori standing beside the desk, his eyes glancing slowly over to where she sat, head tilting a bit. "You'll need to go into town to the pharmacy in a couple of hours and pick up the prescription I just called in."

She nodded lightly as she looked back to him. "Do you want me to pick anything else up for you Hatori-san?"

"I could use some more cold compresses and gauze," he said softly as he walked around to his desk and took a seat, pulling open a drawer to take out a checkbook. Filling out all the information, except the amount, he signed it and handed it to her. "Fill in the amount at the pharmacy when you know how much it all will cost."

She nodded lightly walking over to him watching him fill out the check. "Shigure-san always did this for me when he'd make me go get groceries for the house."

Nodding very lightly, he slowly lifted the check up towards her so that she could take it and get ready to go to the pharmacy. "You know what you need to pick up, right?"

She nodded lightly. "Yes I do." She smiled kindly up to him. "I'll pick up something for dinner to while I'm out and about."

Nodding softly, he slowly tilted his head a bit and let the check go into her hands. "Just don't forget the cold compresses and the gauze that I requested."

"I won't." She headed for the door before turning back. "Can I pick up some cold medicine for Kyou-kun I don't want him getting sick."

"I've got some special medicines for colds in the storage room. I'll insure that he doesn't get sick over the winter."

She smiled at him kindly as she nodded. "Thank you Hatori-san I'll be back in a few hours." With that said she left him heading out of the Sohma estate.

Slowly Hatori stood and opened a cabinet, taking down a syringe and small bottle marked 'Flu Vaccine' on it. "I'll give Kyou a vaccination before the winter gets too far into the cold."

She returned a few hours later carrying two bags of food and a small bag that held the medicine and material he wanted. Slowly he turns to face her, flicking the needle that he'd prepared a bit earlier. "... That's not for me is it...?" She looked watching him carefully now.

"No, it's for Kyou." Slowly he started to walk towards the door, pushing it open a bit. "It'll help to keep him from getting the flu during the winter."

She nodded lightly smiling. "Thank you Hatori-san." She walked over placing the medicine and material on his desk before walking over putting food away. Nodding softly, he slowly started to walk out of the house and towards the cage, the needle in hand. As he approached it, Kyou stood up and glanced out of the bars, tilting his head a bit. She remained at the house she didn't want to risk being caught during the day light be so kind to him, she was worried about him being beaten because of it.

"Give me your arm Kyou," he said softly as he reached up to take hold of the boy's arm, sticking the needle in his arm to inject him with the flu vaccination. She sat silently at the table starting to prepare a meal for the two for dinner she had already made Kyou's earlier that day. She mixed the warm noodles in with the dried egg as she hummed softly.

Kyou winced when he felt the needle pierce his skin and the fluid from within inject into his veins. His head tilting a bit, Hatori slowly drew the needle out. "Alright, all done, now you don't have to worry about flu this winter."

She stood up walking back over to the grocery bag pulling out a new blanket for Kyou to use while in the cage. "... I hope this'll be warm enough for him."

Slowly, he turned and started to walk back into the house, his eyes closing just a bit. "Something smells really good in here."

"I picked up some noodles from a local shop down the road I thought it would be ok to bring food home tonight instead of making it." She set the blanket on the floor where her sleeping bag was. He nodded softly and smiled at her slightly as he slowly walked over and sat down across from her at the table. Taking his food, he lifted a bite to his lips.

She moved over to him now kneeling down on a pillow as she started to eat. "... I wish Kyou-kun could eat dinner with us..."

Nodding lightly, he slowly turned his head down a bit and continued to eat, his eyes closing just slightly. "You know he can't though..."

"... I know." She spoke sadly. "... I will never touch the lock I know better." She started to poke at the last of her noodles with her chopsticks. "I hope the blanket will help keep him warm this winter..."

"I'm sure it will...," he said softly as he pushed his empty bowl to the middle of the table slowly. "Don't worry about the lock... it's not your fault he's there..."

"... I know, but I need to break the curse... So Kyou-kun will be free along with you and the others..." She lowered her head rubbing one of her temples feeling frustrated. Nodding very softly, he slowly stands up and walks over to the cabinet, taking down the bottle of pills that she'd brought to him, taking out one and breaking it in half. "... I'm glad during winter the nights are longer so I can stay with Kyou-kun for a little bit longer..."

He nodded softly and slowly carried her a glass of water and the pill. "Take this when you get ready to sleep..."

She nodded lightly taking the water and the pill. "What's this for again?"

"It's to help you sleep," he said softly as he looked down at her. "When you are ready for bed, take that, it'll help you to sleep and make you sleep longer."

"Maybe I should take it now and get up later to take everything to Kyou-kun." She smiled a bit as she took the pill drinking all of the water.

"You know... this will make you sleep for at least six hours..."

"That's ok it'll still be dark out when I wake up." She stood cleaning up the bowls off the table. Nodding softly, he slowly turned and walked towards the bedroom moving over to his bed and sitting down on the edge of it, rubbing his eyes just a bit. After she cleaned up she moved to her sleeping bag that was across the room. She rolled it out before climbing in to rest for the evening her head resting on the blanket she bought for Kyou. His head tilting a bit, he slowly laid his head upon the pillow. He had been sleeping at relatively the same time as her as of late, getting used to it so as to be able to visit the boy with her. She set her clock wanting to get up in time just in case she couldn't wake on her own. After that she was out of it the pill working threw her system now. His eyes falling closed, he slowly slid off to sleep, his form coming to a full rest as he slipped off to sleep. She didn't seem to move at all while she slept her breathing was light until the alarm finally went off buzzing in her ear. His eyes snapped open slightly at the sound of the alarm; his head tilting a bit as he glanced over towards her.

She turned the clock off rubbing her eyes slowly with her sleeve. She slowly got up almost tripping over her sleeping bag as she picked up the blanket she had got Kyou putting it in one hand as she went to the fridge pulling out a plate of rice with slices of fish. Slowly he sat up on the bed and wiped at his eyes as well, glancing over at the clock that had just awoken them both. Sliding out of the bed, he slowly moved towards the kitchen. She sat by the door ready to go already dressed in her coat and scarf. her head nodding off a bit the sleeping pill still having some effect on her. Slowly he walked out, pulling on his jacket. "You're ready?"

She nodded sitting up quickly walking outside into the falling snow holding some food and a blanket for Kyou. Slowly he followed behind her, a warm drink and the other half of the sleeping pill he'd broken earlier in his hand. She finally reached the cage reaching up threw the bars with one of her hands. Slowly Hatori walked over and pulled open the lock, pulling open the cage to let her in and visit with Kyou more personally, as well as to make it possible for him to share the medicine and drink with the boy. She smiled at him kindly as she stepped in holding out the blanket and the food for him.

Kyou took them and smiled softly, looking up to them. "Thanks Tohru..."

"Your welcome Kyou-kun." She looked up to him petting his cheek. "He hasn't hurt you lately has he?"

Kyou's head shook as he ate slowly, the blanket lying across his legs. She nodded lightly as she sat beside him. "... I'm trying hard to break the curse... I just want you to know that... I haven't given up..."

He nodded softly as he slowly ate, looking up at Hatori. "What's that..?"

"Hatori-san has been given me medicine so I can sleep at night..." She looked down resting her head on her knees.

He nodded softly as he glanced down at Kyou, "It'll help you sleep as well..."

She looked to Kyou smiling before standing up brushing herself off. "You'll probably have to tear up the blanket a bit to make it look like it was here when you came."

* * *

Wanted to try a least popular couple 


	2. Chapter 2

"It'll get tore up… Whether I do it or not. They're not gonna ask questions... just fuck up things like they always do," he complained as he ate the fish that she'd brought him quickly, eating as if he hadn't been fed in days.

She looked to him sadly before kneeling in front of him petting his cheek softly. "... I'm working on it Kyou-kun I really am..." Her voice was filled with sadness now she couldn't even look at him.

Softly nodding, he continued to eat what she'd brought him before sitting the empty dishes to his side and grabbed the blanket, drawing it up around himself. She petted his head softly before she picked up the dish. "... What do you want me to make you tomorrow night?"

"Anything is better than the crap they call food..." he said softly as he covered up in the warmth of the blanket, a very slight smile spreading over the typically hateful, saddened look of his face.

She nodded lightly as she kissed his forehead. "I should get going so you can rest and let the food settle." She stood slowly her eyes hidden in darkness as she headed for the entrance.

Kyou slowly took the glass of warm tea and half of a pill that Hatori held out to him, taking the pill with the tea. "Tohru... thank you," he whispered as he lay down, the pill kicking in quickly, sending him to sleep. She nodded sadly as she walked out of the cage her head low all of this was emotional for her to see him like this night after night she went to bring him food.

Hatori, walking out behind her, locked the cage back and placed a hand on her shoulder. "He's very grateful to you, you know... But he doesn't like to see you upset, that's why he tries not to show his pain..."

She pulled away from him as she headed back toward the room they shared. "... I need to break the curse so he won't suffer anymore..." Hatori's head glanced back at the cage a bit before his head shook and he started walking towards his home once more. She slide the door open as she went to her little spot in the room laying on her sleeping bag not even bothering cover up. Slowly he walked in and shut the door behind him, moving towards his bed.

"Do I have to take the pill Hatori-san...?" Her voice was soft as she spoke her eyes focused on the ceiling.

"Only if you have a hard time sleeping... they're in the top, right drawer of my desk and there is some hot tea in the coffee pot."

She nodded slowly as she turned looking back to him. "... Am I giving Kyou-kun and you false hopes of breaking the curse...?"

"I can't say... you believe you can, and Kyou believes you can... it's possible that you could be the one to finally break it, no one can say if you could or can't."

She nodded faintly as she rolled onto her side looking to the wall. "... I'm going to talk to Akito-sama tomorrow to see if he can tell me anything..." He nodded softly and looked down at her, his head tilting a bit. "... I think I might make Kyou-kun some ramen noodles he'll want something nice and warm..." She smiled faintly.

Nodding softly, he rolled over and curled his arms under his pillow, closing his eyes a bit. "You can in the morning and I'll take it to him."

"What if the others see you though... Won't you get in trouble with Akito-sama?" She looked to Hatori-san now.

"I'll tell them it has medicine in it to keep him from getting sick and they will not ask questions. They want him to suffer, not necessarily die." She nodded slowly as she stood up heading over to the kitchen part of the room as she started to get a stew ready. His eyes closed, he slowly slipped off to sleep once more, finishing off the rest of his sleep that he hadn't got when he went to the cage with her. She stayed up still into the night after she had the ingredients mixed together she set the pan on the stove putting it on simmer to keep warm. She looked to the pill that he left out for her she poured her self a cup of tea taking the pill. She closed her eyes halfway her body was really warn down from being under so much pressure as she slowly made her way to her bed she made a detour moving laying down beside Hatori laying on top of the covers as she laid silently now.

His eyes closed, his arm lifted up and over her, pulling some cover over her as he slept still. She remained silent and still during the night the pill doing wonders on her warn down body. He too slept silently, getting the rest that he needed. She slept on way past morning as she cuddled beneath the sheets of his bed. The morning sun shining through the window hit his eyes, causing him to slowly wake from his slumber, his eyes slipping open slowly. She cuddled against his arm slowly as she continued to sleep. Looking down at her, seeing that she was still asleep, he slowly closed his eyes once more and lay his head back down, deciding he didn't wish to wake her. She woke later on tossing a bit before she finally sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Slowly he rolled onto his back and looked up at her, folding his arm across his chest once she was off of it. "Did you sleep well?"

Her hands stopped as she blushed a dark red hearing his voice. "... I um... Yes I slept well..." She slid out of bed now as she moved to the stove stumbling a little bit.

Slowly he sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed, sitting on the side of it to rest for a bit before getting up and following her into the kitchen.

"... I'm sorry I must have not been thinking to clearly last night..."She looked down to the stew that she had turned up the heat on.

He shook his head a bit and fixed himself and her a glass of tea. "I don't mind... it's getting cooler, so the extra warmth was rather welcome."

She nodded lightly still blushing. "... I won't do it again though I promise..."

His head shook softly as he smiled and took the bowl moving to the table. She followed behind him slowly sitting across from him. Slowly he started to eat some of the food he'd been given, smiling, enjoying the taste. She ate quietly her head down as she seemed to be searching for something in her mind. His eyes looked down still as he slowly ate his food.

"... Hatori-san do you think the curse can be broken with a sacrifice?"

"A sacri..." his head shook, "Kyou would never forgive you if you went so far..." Slowly he continued to eat, his eyes closing a bit, "Nor would anyone else that has grown close to you."

"... I know so if that is one of the cases I would like you to stay silent about it and not tell anyone." She slowly took a bite of her stew smiling a little. "Kyou-kun will enjoy this."

"It won't come to that... no one will allow it..." he said softly as he shook his head still and pushed his half-eaten stew away. She stood slowly taking his bowl along with hers into the kitchen part of the room. She set them in the sink as she started on a dish for Kyou slicing some fish up. Slowly he stood and walked into the kitchen with her to wash the dishes while she fixed the other stew with the fish. She stirred the fish into the bowl smiling as she hummed. The dishes being washed by him slowly made soft clinking sounds as he caused them to bump against each other and such.

She put a lid over the bowl as she looked to him. "Is there anything you need me to do Hatori-san?"

His head shook slightly. "No, that's ok... I'll take him his food and you just relax for a bit more. You're allowing yourself to stress too much and I think it's causing you to have irrational thoughts..."

"I'm going though to see Akito-sama to ask him about the curse."

"Just... don't ask him about the sacrifice thing..." he said softly as he took the bowl. "Knowing him... he'll lie to you..."

She nodded slowly. "Thank you for taking Kyou-kun something nice and warm."

Nodding softly still, he slowly took the bowl and started to walk out towards the cage. The bowl felt so warm in his hand compared to the cold air that flowed around him outside. She moved over to the dresser he had given her for her personal things. She pulled on a light colored dress as she slowly moved toward the door slowly opening and sliding it closed as she made her way to Akito's room.

Slowly he approached the cage, tapping on it lightly to get Kyou's attention. "I have stew for you."

The boy looked up from where he still lay under the blanket Tohru had given him that night he was confused he had come during the day. His eyes widened thinking something was wrong at this point as he ran to the door. "If they ask, it was a bowl of soup for you to eat with some medicine I gave you for the flu." He said softly as he slowly placed the bowl on the window sill-like edge of the cage, between the bars.

He slowly took the bowl nodding. "Did Tohru make this for me...?"

He nodded softly as he leaned against the door of the cage. "Yes, I told her I would bring it to you so that she would not get in trouble."

He nodded as he sat down starting to eat the warm meal taking his time to savior it. "... Tell her I said thank you..."


	3. Chapter 3

A few days had passed since she had gone to Akito's to talk about the curse. She seemed to distant herself a lot of more then usual because of it. The snow crunched beneath her shoes as she walked up placing her hands on the bars of the cage. She had been there earlier with Hatori, but she couldn't sleep she felt a little paranoid tonight, she felt like something bad was going to happen to Kyou so she left Hatori without saying a word leaving him to sleep. Hatori's form shifted onto its side, arms bunching up some of the blanket that was loose now and drawing it against himself as if to hold someone but only having the blanket to hold.

"Kyou-kun are you still up?" She was trying to unlock the cage door now, she had seen Hatori do it several times, but she was having trouble.

Kyou slowly walked over to the cage door and peered out of the bars at her, "What are you doing here... it's too late into the morning, you don't need to be here or you might be seen..."

"... I want to see you though..." She looked up threw the bars now her eyes filled with sadness.

"It's not safe..." he said softly as he looked down at her, worried about her.

She reached up threw the bars now for his hand. "... I know, but I didn't see anyone on my way here."

His hand reached out slowly to take her's within it, his eyes closing a bit. "Where is Hatori..?"

"He's asleep I had to wait till he was asleep to come see you I didn't want him to stop me." She smiled faintly.

"He would only stop you because he knows it's not safe... especially not for you to come alone Tohru..." he said as he looked down at her still, worry about her in his eyes still.

She closed her eyes halfway. "... I know, but..." She lowered her head against the door holding his hand still.

He slowly glanced down at the lock, "I don't know how to open it..."

"... I've seen him, but I don't know what he does..." She spoke sadly before her hand was pulled violently from his as a thump could be heard against the door.

Kyou blinked at the thump and stood up higher to look down, "Tohru?"

"You little bitch I warned you not to come anywhere near the cat."

Kyo blinked and tried to look further down, "Who's there?"

"Oh I've neglected you haven't I cat, but right now this little girl caught my attention." He smirked the girl shaking badly as his hand covered her mouth. She looked to the young God as she put up a struggle against him. "... You don't even remember who your God is cat?"

"Let her go you bastard!" Kyou growled and tried to reach through the cage bars to attack the other man. She stepped quickly on the God's foot causing him to let her go.

Akito grabbed her once more as she tried to escape and pulled her back against the door of the cage. let out a weak cry as she slammed against the door. Her eyes focused on the god's. "Let me go!"

"Why are you here," he growled, glaring into her eyes.

"I just wanted to see Kyou-kun!" She screamed toward the god as she tried to pull away.

You know you're not supposed to be here!"

"I wanted to check on him he's my friend..."

"You're not supposed to be here, the cat is where he belongs, he's not meant to have visitors, and you know that!"

"Your not treating him right if you keep this up he'll get sick!"

"What do I care, as long as he doesn't die..." he said as he pushed her against the wall still.

She reached up grabbing him by the hair trying to get free of his grasp. "Let me go now!" He returned the favor, grabbing a hand full of her hair and slinging her to the ground. She fell hard to the ground letting out a faint cry.

Kyou's hands darted between the bars of the cage trying to grab at the throat of Akito but being unable to reach him. "Leave her alone!" She grabbed hold of Akito's feet trying to drag him to the ground with her now.

Akito's leg jerked away, tugging her towards him slightly only to push his knee into her chest and knock her back to the ground, his foot pressing into her chest to hold her there. "You're not welcome here girl, you shouldn't even be allowed to know of this place or our family." She let out a silent cry the force on her chest being to great as she reached up grabbing hold of his kimono angry in her eyes.

"You are not welcome here!" Again he pushed against her chest.

Her eyes shut tightly as tears streamed down her face. "... At least they love me..."

"Love, bah," he said as he grew his foot from her chest, lightly kicking her in the side. She rolled hitting the side of the cage again struggling to stand up using the wall.

"Leave," he said as he turned to walk away, tucking his hands into his kimono. "You can be thankful cat, she saved you from a beating today..." She stayed behind now beside the cage not leaving yet scared that Akito would try something. Her breathing had changed as well she was struggling for air.

Kyou reached through the cage bars, trying to reach her. "Tohru... I'm sorry, I told you it wasn't safe, why didn't you leave..?"

She looked back to him smiling weakly. "... Your safe..." She slowly slipped falling down amongst the snow.

"Tohru! Tohru! Wake up! Hatori!" His arms reached through the bars as far as he could, trying to reach her, though he knew it was impossible. She lay motionless now her body shivering from the cold as snow began to gently fall around. Kyou reached for the lock, trying to grasp it and break it, calling out to Tohru and Hatori as loudly as he could. The other people that were near the cage never even stopping to glance.


End file.
